


Highlights

by acerobbiereyes



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Cross-Posted on Tumblr, F/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:33:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23163313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acerobbiereyes/pseuds/acerobbiereyes
Summary: Prompt. "Styling\Playing With Hair"
Relationships: Robbie Reyes & Skye | Daisy Johnson, Robbie Reyes/Skye | Daisy Johnson
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	Highlights

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sunalso](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunalso/gifts).



“You’re hair’s getting long,” Daisy commented. She’d finally given in to the urge to run her hands through his hair a few minutes ago, to confirm if it was really as soft as it looked.

It was.

Robbie hmmed, leaning into her touch like a cat.

“You should keep it like this,” She continued. “You know, you could dye it blond. So we can match?”

He let out a quiet chuckle.

Daisy gave his hair a bit of a tug. “What about highlights? I’d think you’d rock it.”

Robbie opened his eyes to stare at her.

“No to the highlights too? Ah, well, you can’t blame a girl from trying.”


End file.
